Tell Me
by iceblueyes
Summary: Aya was having a vacation in America. But when she came back...she acts boyishly! Her friends want the old Aya back...especially Rei. Will Aya accept Rei's bet?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals.  
  
Aya Hoshino was having her vacation in America and now that classes will start she came back before classes will begin. But there are still weeks left before start of classes. Aya had called Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, Maki and Tatsukichi to go to her house the next day to have some...fun! They'll go to Aya's house in the afternoon. But only one person wasn't invited...and that's Rei Otohata. So Aya planned to visit Rei in the cd shop where he works.  
  
Rei was arranging the cd in the cd rack until he saw somebody in the corner of his eye. The girl went in to the shop and went to him. "You want to buy a cd?" Rei asked. Before the girl answered him she took off her sunglasses and smiled. Rei looked at her shockingly. "A-Aya?"  
  
"Hi Rei! Long time no see!" Aya greeted as she gave a quick hug. Rei looked at her shockingly still like he couldn't believe it's really Aya. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is that really you? You don't dress like that", he said, looking at her up and down. Aya chuckled.  
  
"Well...people change Rei", she replied. She was wearing a fitting shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers. Plus she couldn't be beautiful when her hair is down and her black sunglasses covering her blue eyes.  
  
"Change? Yeah right I mean look at you! You dress like a boy!" he compliments. She rolls her blue eyes.  
  
"Whatever I'm used to it!"  
  
"You talk like one", he added. Aya put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Rei I came here to tell you that you're invited at my house tomorrow at 3:00p.m. The gang will be there too. And secondly...Rei can I also work here? I don't want to be bored this few weeks of summer and also when classes will begin I'm still going to work. Can you say that to your boss?" Aya said. Rei looked at her confusingly. Then replied.  
  
"Sure. I'll tell my boss. But we're in the third year already. We had to concentrate in our studies you know?" Rei reminded. Aya withdrew her hand on his shoulder and put on her sunglasses.  
  
"I know that. Don't worry I'm concentrating on both. Bye", she said as she winked her eye and left the shop.  
  
The next day, that afternoon the gang did went to Aya's house and have some fun! In short...party! "Let's PAH-TY!" Tatsukichi exclaimed.  
  
"Party!" everyone said.  
  
"Aya how come you dress like a...boy? What happened to you?" Miyu asked shockingly.  
  
"Yeah what happened to one of our super gal?" Ran also asked, eating some delicious foods.  
  
"Well...nothing happened to me okay? Don't worry I'm still one of the super gals", Aya replied, showing the friendship necklace to them which said Cho Friends Aya. "It's just that...nothing hit me to act as a boy".  
  
"Not to mention dress and talked like one", Maki added.  
  
"Yeah", Aya said lamely. "Uh Rei". Rei looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "What did you're boss say about...me working at the cd shop?"  
  
"Oh that...he said fine you can work there starting tomorrow", Rei replied, drinking his soda.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You will work in Rei's cd shop?" Ran asked.  
  
"Yup! I want to earn money and I don't want my summer to be boring. And also even classes will begin I'll still be working in the cd shop in the afternoon", Aya replied.  
  
"But you're studying", Yuuya said.  
  
"I'm concentrating on both. Don't worry guys. Thanks to Kasuki he also taught me that besides of having fun studies are also important", she added.  
  
"Kasuki? Did you meet him in America by any chance?" Miyu asked.  
  
"Yeah! It was a coincidence!" Aya said. "At least summer was fun meeting him coincidentally".  
  
"Tell us more Aya", Maki pleaded. Aya narrate what she had been doing in her summer while Rei left them and went to the other corner leaning at the wall.  
  
'I wonder...if Kasuki still loves Aya?' Rei thought. But he shook his head. Why does it concerns him anyway?  
  
Aya hurriedly went to the cd shop that early morning. She doesn't want to be late on her first day of work. "Good morning!" Aya greeted to the shocked Rei.  
  
"I thought you won't come", Rei said, putting some cd's here and there.  
  
"I told you I'll work right?" she said to him as she helped him.  
  
"Right", was he's reply. Then they heard the chime ringing which means they have a customer.  
  
"Miyu?!" Aya said, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Miyu smiled sweetly before answering.  
  
"Well...I came here to buy a cd", Miyu replied.  
  
"Girls I'll go get the other pack of cd", Rei said, excusing himself.  
  
"Sure", Aya said. Her eyes turned to Miyu. "Go ahead choose the cd you want to buy Miyu. Or is it you'll give it to Yamato?" Miyu blushed.  
  
"Y-Yeah I'm buying two cd's. One for me and my Yamato!"  
  
"Boy talked abut love", Aya said, rolling her eyes. Miyu was busy looking for a cd and asked Aya a question.  
  
"Tell me Aya...do you still have feelings for Rei?" Aya paused on arranging some of the cd's that Rei left.  
  
"I don't have feelings for him anymore. I treat Rei as a good friend of mine".  
  
"Are you sure?" Miyu tests.  
  
"Sure", was her friend's reply. Then Miyu tapped her shoulders and give the cd's which she will pay.  
  
"Okay if that is your answer", Miyu said. As Aya went to the counter.  
  
"I'll concentrate on my studies and work for a while. These two are important to me", Aya explained as Miyu gave her money as Aya took it. Then put the cd's in a plastic.  
  
"Love is not important to you anymore huh?" Miyu asked.  
  
"I rather hate it if I want to reach my two goals", Aya said flatly. She gave the plastic to Miyu.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's still the Aya you know before. A little bit of her...changed". Miyu gave a wry smile.  
  
"If that's what you say. Thanks! See you around Aya!" Miyu said bidding farewell.  
  
"Bye Miyu!" Aya told her friend as she watches her leave. Actually Rei had heard their conversation so when he enters the counter he acts casually. "Hey Rei! You're here! Too bad Miyu had left".  
  
"Is that so? Did she buy something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah she bought two cd's. One for her and the other for Yamato", Aya replied as she watched Rei put the box full of cd's on the table.  
  
"That's great", he said, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Aya can you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure", she replied happily as she went to him and does their work.  
  
Rei and Aya have their lunch when Aya's cell phone rang. "Excuse me", Aya told Rei as she answered her phone. "Hello Aya speaking".  
  
"Hey Aya it's me Kasuki! How are you?" was the other line's reply.  
  
"Kasuki!" Aya nearly jumped off in her seat. Rei looked at her as she looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I'm fine Aya. So where are you now?" Kasuki asked.  
  
"Where Rei is working. At the cd shop", Aya replied.  
  
"Why are you there?"  
  
"I'm working here. I want to earn money and I don't want my summer to be boring".  
  
"So...do you still love Rei that's why you're working there?" he whispered in the phone. Aya went to the other corner so that she could talk to Kasuki privately.  
  
"I don't have feelings for him anymore. Besides that was the past. Argh! Why do people think that I'm still in love with him?!" she gritted.  
  
"Because...you're in his cd shop. It's like you following him", he teased. The two laughed. "Okay got to go. Keep in touch okay? E-mail me sometimes".  
  
"Sure Kasuki. Bye", Aya said. Then they put down the phone.  
  
"So...how was he?" Rei asked.  
  
"He's fine. And he said I'll keep in touch with him. We don't talk much", Aya replied.  
  
"I see", was all he could say.  
  
Classes will start after three weeks. Aya had saved much money from her work. And even she and Rei sometimes get along. That certain Monday was the start of class as Aya walked to her school. "Hey Aya good morning! Back to school again!" Miyu greeted.  
  
"Hi Ran and Miyu! Good morning too! Yup it's back to school so we should be working hard for our studies", Aya said.  
  
"Aw man! Fun time is over and we'll be working like hell!" Ran whined.  
  
"Ran remember studies are also important", Aya reminded.  
  
"Yes, yes miss genius", Ran replied. The two laughed as they went to their classroom.  
  
"So gals what do you think of our subjects?" Miyu asked that recess time.  
  
"It was still the same. But I knew the lessons will be hard", Ran replied lamely.  
  
"It was fine. As long as we study hard we won't fail", Aya said.  
  
"That's because you're a genius", Ran compliments.  
  
"N-Not really", Aya said, sweat dropped. She never knew Ran would say those words...in a lame way! She knows Ran hates studying.  
  
"By the way Aya tell us why do you want to act like a boy?" Miyu asked more like pleading her.  
  
"No particular reason", Aya replied.  
  
"Aya we need an answer! Some of our classmates suspects the way you act you know", Ran added. Aya sighed desperately.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time", Aya told them. Miyu and Ran looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Aya we'll be staying until six in the evening", Rei said.  
  
"Yeah I know", Aya replied. Sitting on the chair in the counter. She gets her back pack and pull out a can of beer. She opened it as she drank the beer while Rei went to her and snatched the can. "Hey!"  
  
"You're drinking beer? Since when?!" Rei yelled. She averted her eyes on him. She was angry at him for taking her beer away and she was angry for herself too because she was careless. And another thing she is angry at him...he doesn't mind his business.  
  
"So what if I drink beer? People drink beer you know", Aya said coolly.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals.  
  
"Aya", his voice was soft this time. "Not all people drink beer. They drink if they wanted to and there's a reason. What's your reason?" she remained silent for a while before replying.  
  
""Forget the past. I'm acting like a boy to forget the past".  
  
"That's a lame reason", Rei compliments.  
  
"I know. And I don't care what the people think about it. Now can I have my beer back?" Aya asked him.  
  
"I'm not going to give it back coz' it's bad for you", he replied as he threw it in the trash can.  
  
"Darn! You don't have to care so much you know!" Aya stood up from her seat, get her back pack and leave the cd shop angrily.  
  
"Well it's just right that she left. It's six actually", Rei mumbled as he decided to close the shop.  
  
"Aya", Miyu called as she shook her shoulders. Another day at school but Aya was so down. Her eyes turned to Miyu then she looked away. "Aya!"  
  
"W-What?" Aya said, now back to reality as she looked at Miyu.  
  
"You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?" Miyu asked, concerned written all over her face.  
  
"Nah I'm fine! It's just that me and Rei had a quarrel last night", Aya replied.  
  
"Love quarrel?" Miyu teased. Aya blushed.  
  
"No Miyu. Other things".  
  
"Now if you and Rei are quarreling again you better do something about it", Ran barged in.  
  
"Ran?!" the two said in unison. Ran grinned and made a peace sign. Then she turned serious.  
  
"Aya you had to stop acting like a boy. Cause I have heard", Ran lowered her voice as Aya and Miyu listened to her. "Somebody has a crush on you. And for pete's sake it's a girl!" Miyu and Aya blinked their eyes and not for long the two we're laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"T-That's impossible Ran", Miyu said.  
  
"Yeah Miyu's right. That's impossible. A girl will have a crush on me", Aya said. The two can't stop laughing as Ran was sweat dropping.  
  
"But I'm not lying gals! I've heard the rumors this morning when I passed in the aisle", Ran added.  
  
"Oh really? Hey we've noticed you're not late in going to school", Miyu said. Ran blushed.  
  
"I have my new resolutions", Ran replied. The two laughed again.  
  
Aya was walking in the aisle to their classroom coz' she went to the C.R. that lunch time. Until she heard some rumors. "Hey isn't that Aya Hoshino? The girl who have the initials T.A.H.?"  
  
"What does T.A.H. means?"  
  
"Tomboyish Aya Hoshino. I heard that somebody have a crush on her and it's a girl". Aya clenched her fist angrily as she went inside of her classroom. Miyu and Ran noticed she's burning up.  
  
"Aya what's wrong?" Ran asked.  
  
"I now believe you Ran. When I was in the aisle a group of girls we're talking about me. And the people even made me an initial. T.A.H. Tomboyish Aya Hoshino! Fuck them! And I now believe that somebody has a crush on me...and it's a girl!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Aya", Miyu said.  
  
"Sorry for saying a bad word back there. It's just that I'm NOT in the mood", Aya apologized.  
  
"See? I told you there are rumors about you", Ran said.  
  
"Ran she's down", Miyu told her.  
  
"Sorry".  
  
"It's okay. I promise to you gals the rumors will die", Aya added.  
  
That afternoon Aya was busy working in the cd shop. She doesn't even know how to say sorry to Rei of what happened last night. She's just too shy. 'There's a little bit of Aya which remained in me. I thought I've really changed', Aya thought, arranging the cd's where they belong. Rei went to her.  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Rei I'm sorry for what happened last night please forgive me!" Aya said curtly. Rei blinked his eyes and replied.  
  
"Yeah me too. Boy that was fast". Aya sighed as she continued her work.  
  
"At least one of my problems is solved. We're friends".  
  
"So what are your other problems? Maybe I can help you", Rei suggested, helping her of the work.  
  
"Well...somebody have a crush on me in school and it's a girl. Secondly they call me T.A.H. or Tomboyish Aya Hoshino. Man!" Aya whined.  
  
"Told you it was a lame reason to act like a boy. I'll be much happier if you'll be back in you're old self", he said. She blinked her eyes.  
  
"You'll be much happier if I'm back with my old self?" she asked. "That Aya who always follows you around and still hopes that you will lover-er like her in return? That's pathetic!"  
  
"At least nobody will have a crush on her who is a girl".  
  
"She's dead", she shot back.  
  
"Oh?" he teased. She slapped his arm but not really hard. "Hey that hurts! Aya I'm going to get you!"  
  
"Hey it was just slight", Aya said running away from him as Rei chased her. "Rei stop chasing me!"  
  
"Not until I have my revenged!" Rei replied. The two we're playing inside the shop. Good thing they we're careful not to break the cd's.  
  
"Really? You and Rei are friends now?" Miyu asked as the two walked to their classrooms.  
  
"Yup!" Aya replied, her two hands at the back of her neck.  
  
"Congratulations! You're friends!" Ran cheered.  
  
"Yeah but I'm still worried about the rumors", Aya said in a sad tone as she went to her locker. She found a letter and she read it. "Yuck!" she exclaimed as she finished reading the letter. Ran took the letter and read it aloud.  
  
"Aya you're so beautiful", Ran said. "Hey this person didn't sign his or her name".  
  
"That must be the girl who have a crush on you", Miyu said. Aya grabbed the letter angrily and her eyes scanned for a trash can somewhere. When her blue eyes found it she throws the letter.  
  
"That where it belongs!"  
  
"But Aya-"  
  
"I told you gals love should stay out of my way for a while. I'm concentrating on my studies first", Aya interrupted as she went ahead to their classroom.  
  
"Hey Aya!" Ran said as Miyu and ran went to her seat that recess time.  
  
"Hey you two! What's up?" Aya asked.  
  
"There's a band playing at Shibuya this Saturday wanna come?" Ran said.  
  
"Sure. It will be just on Saturday. Besides the cd shop is not open on Saturday and Sunday!"  
  
"Yes she's coming!" Ran cheered.  
  
"Oh by the way Maki, Yuuya and Tatsukichi will be there. Invite Rei okay?" Miyu reminded.  
  
"Okay", Aya replied. "Isn't Yamato coming?"  
  
"No because he has work", Miyu replied.  
  
"I see! Well I can't wait for Saturday!" Aya cheered.  
  
"Me too!" Ran added. Miyu just gave a slight laugh.  
  
"The gang will go out on Saturday to watch a band?" Rei said as they talked that evening.  
  
"Yup! Come on you had to be there!" Aya pleaded.  
  
"All right! I'll be there. Yuuya and Tatsukichi are there anyway", Rei replied.  
  
"Yes!" she cheered. "Oh yeah Rei I've got something to tell you...I found a letter in my locker this morning and it says 'Aya you're so beautiful'. Miyu said it must be the girl who has a crush on me".  
  
"Did she put her name?" he asked.  
  
"Eh no". Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"Aya it could be anybody since that person didn't write his or her name".  
  
"You're right. Maybe it could be anybody. I really wonder who it is..."  
  
"Wow the band really sings good", Ran cheered as they went to the band that Saturday night. The place was crowded but it was a good thing that the gang had a good place to stay to see the band. Also a girl was approaching Aya.  
  
"Hoshino-san", Aya looked at the person right next to her.  
  
"Alexis?" the girl blushed faintly.  
  
"About the letter in your closet...it was just a joke", Alexis replied.  
  
"Oh that-"  
  
"Ah that letter in Aya's closet?" Rei interrupted. "My girlfriend was flattered really. She was thinking it was that girl who has a crush on her". Aya blushed.  
  
'What is he talking about that I'm he's girlfriend?' Aya thought.  
  
"Oh so you're Aya's boyfriend?" Alexis asked. Rei nods in reply. "Actually I was the girl who the people talked about who has a crush on you. But actually I only admire you and I DON'T have a crush on you". Aya blushed again.  
  
"Well that's flattery. Gee thanks for being so honest. I hate rumors", Aya said. Alexis nods her head.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble Hoshino-san. Bye", Alexis said.  
  
"Bye Alexis", Aya told her.  
  
"At least problems over", Rei began.  
  
"W-Why did you say I was you're girlfriend back there? Are you crazy?" Aya said.  
  
"Aya I was just pretending", Rei replied.  
  
"It is like it is not you Rei", she said.  
  
"And it is like it is not the Aya I know", he shot back as he looked at her as she stared back at him. The two laughed.  
  
"Well let's just enjoy the night!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"I agree on that", Rei added as they listened to the band.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals!  
  
"So basically Alexis admires you", Ran began as she, Miyu and Aya we're taking a walk in Shibuya that Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Uh-huh", Aya replied.  
  
"And she doesn't have a crush on you", Miyu added.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Rei sure is weird when he said he was your boyfriend", Ran said.  
  
"It was just a joke gals", Aya told them.  
  
"I wished it was true. The old Aya really wants Rei to be her boyfriend", Miyu teased. Aya felt her cheeks turned red.  
  
"She's dead okay? She doesn't have feelings for Rei anymore. Besides that was the past", Aya replied, defending herself.  
  
"Tell us Aya...you don't really hate love do you?" Ran asked. Aya shook her head.  
  
"No. It's just that I have to concentrate on my studies for a while. Maybe I can admire a certain somebody that's all", she replied.  
  
"And fall in love with that person?" Miyu asked. Aya shook her head.  
  
"Just admire...just admire".  
  
"Aya could you help me with the cd's?" Rei favored, carrying a box full of cd's.  
  
"Coming!" Aya replied as the two put the box on top of the table. "Boy when some cd's will be sold out another pile is coming".  
  
"Yeah", Rei said. "Aya I want to have a bet with you".  
  
"E-Eh?"  
  
"Let's say if you fall in love again I want the old Aya back".  
  
"And what if she can't fall in love?" Aya asked.  
  
"Then you'll remain like that", he replied.  
  
"Why does it concern you to have the old Aya back? Tell me why", she asked. He didn't meet her gaze when he replied.  
  
"That's because...she a part of us...a part of me", he said the last words in a whisper but she still heard it. "Excuse me I'll go get the other cd's", he said and went to the stockroom. He cursed himself many times why he said that. In the first place he never really showed affection to her or cared. He went out of the stockroom carrying the cd's he needed and as he looked at her he saw her smiling.  
  
"I accept the bet", was all Aya could say as she left him and go to work. He didn't realize a smile was forming on his lips.  
  
"You made a bet? But Aya you said you'll concentrate on your studies!" Ran exclaimed that next morning and almost all of their classmates we're looking at her. Aya didn't mind their gazes though for she doesn't really care. As long as they MIND their own business.  
  
"Ran IF I do fall in love", Aya corrected.  
  
"Oh sorry", Ran apologized.  
  
"Ran it seems like you're deaf already", Miyu kidded.  
  
"Miyu!" Ran exclaimed angrily while Miyu gave a slight laugh and Aya roll her eyes.  
  
'Nice bet Rei. Let's just see who wins. But it's so weird you want the old Aya back. I thought you hate her', Aya thought looking outside of the classroom as cherry blossom petals rain outside.  
  
Aya was walking from work that time until she saw a familiar face in the cold dark street. The man faced her and she was shocked to see Kasuki is back. "Kasuki!" Aya called as she went to him. Kasuki smiled. "Since when you are back?"  
  
"Start of classes Aya. You see I was really busy since I'm in fourth year high school that's why I forgot to tell you. Sorry", Kasuki replied as Aya shook her head.  
  
"Hey it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow coz' I'm tired from work", Aya said.  
  
"Where Rei works", Kasuki added. She blushed.  
  
"Stop teasing. See you tomorrow Kasuki!"  
  
"Bye Aya!"  
  
That morning Aya rushed to her classroom to tell Ran and Miyu that Kasuki was back. "Gals I have something to tell you!" Aya exclaimed, breathless as Ran and Miyu sweat dropped.  
  
"Calm down Aya", Miyu said.  
  
"She's right relax for a while before you tell us the good or bad news", Ran added. Aya took a deep breath and finally told them.  
  
"Kasuki is back and he's studying here". Ran and Miyu blinked their eyes to hear the news.  
  
"That's great!" the two said in unison. Aya nods her head.  
  
"I'm going to his classroom this lunch time", Aya said with a smile.  
  
"Aya that was the person who loves you", Miyu began.  
  
"I know", she replied as she ran her fingers to her dark blue hair and sighed desperately. "But that's the past and I should forget it". Ran and Miyu also sighed.  
  
Ran and Miyu went to see Aya on the fourth floor. They we're REALLY spying at her. Aya and Kasuki we're talking in the aisle. Ran and Miyu noticed that she was still happy in Kasuki's companionship. Not to mention last year. Aya is so depressed on what's happening between her and Rei. But now she finally let go. Or did she? "At least Aya's happy", Miyu began as the two went back to their classroom.  
  
"Or is she happy? We know Rei doesn't really showed affection to her...even to us sometimes. It's like she can't really find her soul mate", Ran said on a sad tone. Miyu tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Ran. Love always waits you know? She'll find her soul mate someday", Miyu said, cheering her up. Ran nods and forced herself to smile. And she was hoping that the old Aya is back too. Because it feels different whenever their with the new Aya.  
  
"Tell me Aya do you still love Rei?" Kasuki asked. Aya blinked her eyes, shocked.  
  
"Do we have to discuss this again?" Aya said as she rolls her eyes. She sighed.  
  
"You may fully change yourself Aya but sometimes feelings don't. Now tell me the truth do you still love him?" Kasuki asked again.  
  
"I...don't know", Aya replied, her words stammering. She doesn't really know if she loves Rei or not. She doesn't know at all. Or is she just dense to realize it? He sighed.  
  
"You know what? True that I did fall in love with you and I didn't think twice. But how come you're the one who is confused?" Aya shrugged.  
  
"Maybe...I have a lot of things in my mind", she replied. 'I never want to look at the past. Never again my tears will fall for nothing. I promised that to myself that's why I changed'.  
  
Aya went to the cd shop, face crestfallen. Rei noticed that. "What's wrong?" Rei asked. Aya sighed as she lean on the counter.  
  
"Nothing", Aya replied.  
  
"If you don't have a problem you shouldn't feel down. So what does it mean that you feel down...happy?" Rei said. Aya gave a wry smile.  
  
"It's just that...why do people think I'm still in love with you? I mean I've let go of the past so why do they think about it? Even Kasuki suspects it", Aya said. She wanted to exclaim the words out but she was too tired to do it. She'll lose some of her energy.  
  
"Kasuki?" he wandered.  
  
"He studies in our school coz' he has returned. That's why I thought all of this suddenly", she replied.  
  
"Tell me Aya", he said looking in her eyes seriously as she looked at him. "Do you still have feelings for me?" she was taken aback by the question and she didn't expect Rei will asked her himself. As what people say 'You'll never know unless you try'. She could feel her cheeks turned red as she averted her eyes on him.  
  
"I-I don't know Rei", she replied, stammering.  
  
"I understand. I-I just wanted to know", he said. He wanted to know what she felt for him? That's weird.  
  
"You don't have to know...if you don't want to", she said coldly.  
  
"But I want to", he remarked. And that shocked her.  
  
The gang will meet that Friday afternoon in their favorite place. Even Rei was there. He asked permission to their boss they'll go out for a while including Aya. Their boss agreed. But still Aya couldn't be found. "I wonder where she is", said Ran, tapping her right foot impatiently.  
  
"Don't worry Ran she'll come", Tatsukichi said. They're going out on a picnic actually.  
  
"Hey isn't that Aya?" Miyu said as the gang was looking at her.  
  
"Hey that's her all right!" Yuuya said. Aya hurried up as she went to them, breathless.  
  
"S-Sorry guys I'm late. I f-forgot my long brown coat so I went back to my house", Aya explained.  
  
"We understand Aya. Now come on I'm so excited to go to the park and have some fun!" Miyu exclaimed. Everyone feels the same as they excitedly went to the park.  
  
Aya was sitting under the cherry blossom tree, a can of soda in her hand. She doesn't want to go to the group...she wants to be a loner for a while. 'Maybe I don't have feelings for him...but I admire him', Aya thought looking at Rei with the gang. Rei looked at her suddenly and she averted her eyes, cheeks flushed. Rei excused himself as he went to Aya.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Rei asked. Aya looked at him with a wry smile.  
  
"Sure", Aya replied as Rei sat next to her. She sipped again her soda.  
  
"Don't be a loner you know", he began.  
  
"I'm not", she said. "Rei", Rei paused and looked at her and she also did the same. "Well I just wanna say you win our bet. I admire you still. There's a little bit of Aya inside of me...but don't worry I don't have feelings for you...I just admire you", she said honestly. Rei began to laugh. "Hey what's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing. You're serious", Rei chuckled. "And I'm happy I won the bet".  
  
"Whatever", she said flatly, gulping down the remaining drink.  
  
"At least you told me", he added in a soft whisper.  
  
"Yeah at least I told you".  
  
End 


End file.
